There are known semiconductor storage devices having a multiport configuration. For example, such a semiconductor storage device typically includes memory cells each of which includes a storage circuit, a single write circuit and two read circuits. In each read circuit, two or more transistors are connected in series between a bit line and a ground power supply. A data holding node of the storage circuit is connected to the gate of a transistor closer to the ground, and a word line is connected to the gate of another transistor (see PATENT DOCUMENT 1).